villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bela (Hotel Transylvania)
Bela is the main antagonist of the 2015 computer-animated film, Hotel Transylvania 2, even though he only appeared near the end of the film. He is Vlad's former sidekick and Dennis's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Rob Riggle, who also voiced Aloysius O'Hare, and also portrayed Mr. Walters, Travis and Captain Lippencott, and Mr. Dickers. Appearance He was Vlad's bat-like servant, who would do anything against humanity. However, unlike Vlad, who dislikes humans simply out of concern that they could be a potential threat to monsters, Bela's disgust of humanity appears to take on a more villainous and manipulative level as he shows no hesitation or remorse when attempting to kill Dennis after finding out that he is a human-vampire hybrid. He is named after Bela Lugosi, the Hungarian actor who became famous for playing Count Dracula in classic horror films. In the film Bela was first seen giving Vlad an invitation sent by Mavis for Dennis's 5th birthday party. By the time they reached Hotel Transylvania, Bela had sensed humans and was told to wait outside. However, after thinking that Dennis was a human, Bela had summoned his army to kill him and Johnny's relatives. Later, he went as far as harming Winnie (Wayne's eldest daughter), causing Dennis to grow his fangs (revealing that he is a vampire) and teaching him a lesson. Throughout the skirmish, everyone else stepped in and sent the army flying away. In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. Quotes *''"Hotels are for humans!"'' *''"I smell HUMANS!"'' *''"HUMANS?!"'' *''(To Dennis) "Do you know why you don't know? Because you're just a WEAK LITTLE BOY! AHAHA!!"'' *(Referring to the Hotel) "Tear it down!" Gallery Bela_brings_Vlad_his_letter.png|Bela with his master Vlad. Bela Hotels are for humans.PNG|"Hotels are for humans!" Bela2.png|"I smell humans!" BelaHotel2.png|"HUMANS?!" Bela1.png|Bela's evil grin when he corners Dennis and Winnie. Dennis vs. Bela.png|Dennis reveals his inner monster towards Bela. EX85bfk.gif Belasdefeat.jpg|Bela getting licked by Wayne's children. Belasdefeat2.jpg|Bela's defeat. Bela_art.png|Bela on the cover of the art of Hotel Transylvania 2. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, Bela had less than ten minutes of screen-time. *He is based off the Bat People. *He is named after classic Dracula actor, Bela Lugosi. *Ironically, "Bela" in Latin means "beautiful". *He is the second villain to be defeated by Wayne's children, the first being Quasimodo Wilson. However, his more aggressive approach in killing the human protagonists made him more dangerous than Quasimodo himself. *Bela's voice actor, Rob Riggle also voiced the skeleton in the first Hotel Transylvania film. *He is similar to the Utahraptors from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses. **They are ruthless and vicious beings. **They have sharp claws and teeth. **They have red eyes. **They only appeared near the end of the films they were in. Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Servant of Hero Category:Liars